1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ventricular pump coupling device that provides a tight seal between the left ventricle of a heart and a conduit.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Ventricular assist devices are mechanical devices that are used to assist or replace cardiac functions. These devices are capable of partially or completely replacing the functioning of a failing heart.
The heart is located in the thoracic cavity and is generally partitioned into the left and right half. Each half consists of an atrium and a ventricle. The ventricles are described as the left ventricle or right ventricle. Likewise, the atria are described as the left atrium and right atrium. The wall of each ventricle is comprised of three layers of tissue: the endocardium, the myocardium, and the epicardium. The endocardium is the tissue on the inner layer of the ventricle, while the epicardium is the tissue on the outer layer of the ventricle functioning as a protective layer. The myocardium is essentially the middle layer of tissue between the endocardium and epicardium.
In order to implement a ventricular assist device, a connection must be made to the left ventricle of the heart through the three layers of tissue, to enable blood flow to the ventricle cavity.
The connection to the left ventricle can be achieved through the use of a connection device. In one example, a connection such as screw-type connectors can be used, where the user must core a hole into the heart and place sutures around the hole to insert a cuff to be secured by suturing. A tube is then inserted into the sutured cuff and a tie-down may be required around the outer diameter of the cuff to hold the tube in place.
One of the problems with this method is that the screw-type procedure is work-intensive and requires extensive suturing. Even when a cuff is sutured in place, there is no guarantee that the connection between the tube and the cuff is adequately sealed and reliable.
Furthermore, the screw-type procedure damages the tissue layers of the left ventricle and may interfere with the contraction and functioning of the left ventricle. The procedure also requires that a portion of the myocardium be removed, which may affect the functioning of the heart.